Conjuro Travieso
by Katys Camui
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Kagome regresó a la época antigua, sin embargo su relación con InuYasha parece no avanzar... Una bruja misteriosa aparece poniéndoles un conjuro ¿Ayudará esto a que su relación se vuelva más intima?
1. La bruja del bosque

**Aclaración: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

"Estoy agradecido por morir para vivir otra vez"

**Conjuro travieso**

_La bruja del bosque._

El sol se había ocultado hace bastante tiempo ya entre las densas copas de los árboles, el lugar estaba extremadamente silencioso tan silencioso que podían escucha el latido de sus propios corazones.

Kagome miró con cierta desconfianza lo que había sido cielo azul rato atrás, ahora solo podía contemplar el cielo verde oscuro que hacían las hojas de los arboles, era bello pero le producía escalofríos a la vez, se sentía sofocada y por sobre todo ansiosa de poder salir de ahí y sentir el sol, además el silencio estarba volviendo loca.

-¿Por qué no se escucharán los cantos de los pájaros?-Preguntó acercándose a un poco más a InuYasha quien caminaba con aparente tranquilidad.

-Keh, no sé, quizás duermen-Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Acaso no tienes esta sensación rara de que algo anda extraño por aquí?-Ella lo miró de soslayo con sus profundos ojos oscuros, llevaba un kimono del largo un poco más abajo de la rodilla de color azul perla con adornos de flores amarillas suaves y un obi del mismo color, su piel trigueña destacaba más con aquel tono de ropa, el cabello azabache suelto, InuYasha la miró por unos largos segundos sintiendo su pulso acelerar, luego desvió la mirada avergonzando notando como su rostro comenzaba a arder.

_¡Como odiaba que lo mirara de esa forma que lo hacía ponerse nervioso!_

Kagome ya llevaba más de medio año en su época, o al menos eso le había comentado ella el otro día, él no era del tipo de persona que se fijara mucho en el paso del tiempo, en los meses pasados con suerte había logrado cogerle la mano dos veces, una el día que regreso para quedarse a vivir con él después de los tres años separados, y la segunda fue derrotando un demonio que atacó la aldea y ella como casi se cayó, él la sujeto de las manos. A eso InuYasha le decía un fracaso rotundo, pero no sabía cómo acercarse más, cada vez que intentaba abrazarla, tocarla, se ponía tan nervioso que se bloqueaba, sus manos sudaban, su pulso aumentaba, su respiración se agitaba, su rostro se enrojecía y eso lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable que se terminaba enojando con él mismo. El problema era que cuando se enojaba de alguna u otra forma se desquitaba con Kagome diciéndole algo pesado y entonces "osuwaris" gratis por montón.

-InuYasha ¿Me estas escuchando?-

_Oh no, ese tono de voz._

_-_Es claro que este bosque no es normal pero es obvio que sería así, Kaede no nos mandaría a buscar unas hierbas medicinales que curan esa enfermedad rara que esta atacando la aldea si no fuera en un lugar como este ¿no?-Dijo de forma arrogante mirándola por sobre su hombro, ella por un momento lo miró asombrada.

-Vaya InuYasha que inteligente amaneciste hoy-Le sonrió dándole golpecitos en los hombres dándole felicitaciones.

-Keh- se sacudió de su contacto cruzándose de brazos-Te estás burlando de mi.

-Claro que no-amplió más su sonrisa-Bueno supongo que me relajaré entonces-A pesar de haber dicho eso apretó más el arco en su mano, de pronto se sintió preocupada de quizás no haber llevado las suficientes flechas sagradas que necesitaba.

_¿Quizás me estoy preocupando demasiado?_

Pero desde las batallas con Naraku que no estaba así de intranquila… Kagome miró la espalda de InuYasha, amplia, fuerte, deseaba poder abrazarla para calmar la ansiedad que tenía pero no se atrevía, cada vez que se había aproximado a un contacto más intimo con él, InuYasha siempre terminaba diciéndole alguna tontería y marchándose dejándola desconcertada y triste. Dado el tiempo transcurrido y su elección de irse a vivir al Sengoku creyó que InuYasha al aceptarla estaba también correspondiendo a sus sentimientos amorosos sin embargo no había existido desde que llegó ningún "me gustas" o un "te quiero" o algún gesto más cariñoso de su parte que le hicieran pensar que habían avanzado. Por tanto estaba bastante desanimada en cuanto si la relación fuera a prosperar o llegar a otro nivel más que solo amigos de por vida. Eso le sonaba aterrador…

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ Se preguntaba constantemente, pero siempre sucedía algo cuando trataba de preguntarle directamente a él sobre si le gustaba, alguien los interrumpía o un demonio atacaba.

Kagome resopló, estiró su mano en un intento de tocar su espalda pero no fue capaz, llevó su mano a su pecho suspirando. Tenía miedo a ser rechaza. Era probable que a pesar de la muerte de la sacerdotisa ¿InuYasha aun no fuera capaz de abrirle su corazón a ella por el respeto a Kikyou? Si era así ¿Cuánto tiempo más, cuántos años más deberían pasar para que finalmente se decidiera a dejarla pasar?, ¿Y si eso jamás sucedía?, ¿Y si para siempre terminaba siendo la fiel amiga?, ¿Qué haría ella en ese caso?, ¿Cómo podía hacer para que InuYasha la mirara como una mujer y no una amiga leal?, ¿Cuánto más debía esperar?, ¿Debía ser más osada?, ¿Si era osada lo espantaría o debía seguir mejor siendo paciente?, ¿Qué tan paciente debía ser?, **¿Qué diablos debía hacer?**... Pero entonces para que él había aceptado que ella viviera con él… porque tenían su propio hogar en medio del bosque, Kagome se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza presionando, eso siempre pasaba cuando se ponía a pensar sobre ellos, terminaba haciéndose mil preguntas que conducían a otras más que la confundían e insegurizaban a tal nivel que terminaba desanimándose de todo.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Le preguntó InuYasha por sobre el hombro al ver su rostro decaído.

-No es nada-contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No me gusta cuando haces esa cara-espetó.

-¿Cómo?

-Odio cuando haces sonrisas falsas. Kagome-InuYasha frunció las cejas-Si estas aburrida de estar conmigo puedes devolverte y yo terminar esta misión solo-Se apresuró a decir cuando había visto a la jovencita intentando responderle.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendida y sintiendo su corazón apretarse.

-Lo que te estoy diciendo, si vas a andar con esa cara larga mejor te regresas, tonta- InuYasha giró su rostro simulando un desprecio volviendo a retomar su caminar con los hombros rígidos, alcanzó a voltearse a tiempo para que ella no pudiera ver su rostro atormentado, comenzaba a pensar que Kagome se estaba aburriendo de su presencia, si eso era así no faltaría mucho para que ella terminara yéndose de su lado ¿Quién querría estar con un Hanyou bruto como él?...

-¡OSUWARI!-Gritó enojada haciendo plasmar a InuYasha su cara con el suelo.

-¿Por qué me tiras al suelo, tonta?-Logró decir comiendo un poco de tierra.

-No andes haciendo suposiciones de mi, idiota, si quieres saber como me siento mejor me preguntas directamente-Le dijo cruzándose de brazos frente al cuerpo aplastado de él.

-Espera a que me levante…-respondió tosiendo un poco de tierra.

-Uy si ¿Qué me vas a hacer?-Kagome se incó frente a él picándole el cráneo, él levantó la cabeza para responderle pero se tragó lo que iba a decir al ver la expresión de ella.

Sonriendo.

-Esa cara me gusta más-Dijo pensando en voz alta, Kagome lo miró abriendo los ojos sintiendo sus mejillas algo más calientes.

-¿E… eso crees?-Preguntó. InuYasha se sentó en el suelo algo confundido por que responder ante su boca imprudente.

-Keh, solo lo dije para que no me volvieras a tirar al suelo, sigamos-Se incorporó sacudiéndose el polvo y retomando el camino como si nada hubiera pasado, Kagome se levantó acompañado de otro suspiro.

-Tonto-susurró siguiéndolo unos metros detrás.

No se dieron cuenta que desde hace mucho una misteriosa sombra los observaba desde los arbustos teniendo una perfecta panorámica de lo que pasaba, con sus poderes sobre naturales no había demorado mucho en entender lo que pasaba, considerando que estaba bastante aburrida pues no muchos valientes se aventuraban a sus tierras que todos decían malditas por su presencia decidió divertirse un poco con la pareja, o mejor dicho bajo sus ojos ayudarles un poco a avanzar.

-Decidido, me entrometeré-Se dijo para sí dando un giro sobre si misma desapareciendo de su escondite y reapareciendo al frente de la humana y el hanyou.

InuYasha detectó su olor solo cuando la vio completamente materializada en frente de ellos.

-Que hermosa-Dijo Kagome mirando desde la espalda de InuYasha ya que este estirando su brazo horizontalmente le había señalado que se detuviera detrás de él.

-¿Quién eres?-InuYasha exigió saber poniéndose alerta.

-Bienvenido a mis dominios…mmm ciertamente me llaman de muchas formas, la dama de rojo, la princesa del bosque o la bruja del bosque eterno, pero mi nombre es Rumie, mucho gusto-Contestó con dulce voz y se inclinó levemente a modo de presentación.

Rumie tenía apariencia de mujer solo que sus orejas eran puntiagudas, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo fuerte combinando con su kimono largo del mismo color, flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, su cabello era más largo que su cuerpo y era de color rosa suave casi blanco, sus ojos negros, en conjunto hacían un atractivo inusual, parecía brillar suavemente entre el verde intenso del bosque.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres bruja?-InuYasha llevó su mano al mango de su espada con mirada retadora.

-Tranquilo Hanyou, solo quiero…jugar.

**Continuará.**

**¡Hola! Después de un buen tiempo he decidido volver con esta historia que será cortita, espero les guste (^-^)/**

**¡Gracias por leer! ~**


	2. Esposas mágicas

**Aclaración: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

"Tu sonrisa es como un rayo de sol"

**Conjuro travieso**

_Esposas mágicas._

InuYasha levantó su ceja espesa, apretó más el mango de colmillo de acero, gruñendo por lo bajo de forma amenazadora.

-¿Así qué crees que puedes jugar conmigo? ¡Keh! Yo te enseñaré-Desenfundó su gigante espada listo para la batalla ocasionando una leve brisa.

-Oh, no, no, nada de eso-Rumi extendió la mano y un suave brillo se proyecto hacia el cuerpo de InuYasha y Kagome.

Los arboles se movieron suavemente haciendo un ruido especial sus ramas, como si estuvieran cantando, el silencio se volvió profundo y el verde intenso del bosque parecía brillar más.

-¿Qué… qué rayos?-Murmuró InuYasha al verse imposibilitado de poder realizar algún movimiento-¿Qué me has hecho bruja?-Espero sintiéndose prisionero de su propio cuerpo y la inquietud aumentando.

-No puedo moverme-Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de mover su brazo o su pierna pero no pudo, sentía un peso inmenso entumeciendo su cuerpo, miró como InuYasha también parecía tratando de poder agitar su espada pero no podía.

-No me gusta la violencia, no soy un ente malvado solo quiero darles una mano-Exclamo con una sonrisa triunfal comenzando a acercarse a la pareja, sus cabellos largos bailaban de un lado a otro ante cada paso que daba flotando, mientras caminaba llevó ambas manos al centro de su pecho concentrándose una energía con tonos celestes y rosas entre ellas. Kagome no podía sentir esa energía como algo malo, pero tampoco era bueno, se sintió nerviosa sin entender bien cuáles eran las intenciones de aquella misteriosa criatura hermosa.

-No te acerques-Amenazó InuYasha frustrado de no poder tener la libertad de su cuerpo-Maldita…-Estaba claro que ya había perdido la calma, cada metro que Rumi avanzaba más le alteraba los nervios, quien se creía que era esa Youkai para tenerlo así, apenas se soltara de lo que sea que el hubiera hecho a su cuerpo le daría su merecido y la tendría de rodillas pidiendo disculpas, pensó enrabiado.

Ella solo ignoró sus reclamos más concentrada en terminar de sacar la luz de su pecho que habían tomado la forma de algo muy similar a unas esposas de metal, para ese momento ya estaba solo a unos centímetros de ambos.

-Nao sao para, dere para esposimu amore amore libertus mun-Rezó y al terminar sus palabras las esposas de luz que se habían formado se posaron una en la mano de Kagome y la otra en la de InuYasha uniéndolos.

-Que mierda, suéltanos bruja.-Exigió confundido ante la acción de ella.

-Solo hay una forma de que se puedan soltar-Les dijo con una risita traviesa alejándose poco a poco sin perderlos de vista.

-¿Cuál es?-Exigió saber Kagome sin entender muy bien a que iba todo, no les había hecho daño solo los había... unidos.

-Eso solo podrán averiguarlos ustedes mismos-Agregó y con un giro una luz la rodeó y desapareció del lugar, al instante ambos pudieron volver a moverse.

InuYasha agitó su brazo que estaba esposado al de Kagome tratando de romperlo.

-Hey InuYasha ten cuidado, duele-Exclamó Kagome ante su brusquedad-Esta mi muñeca atada a la tuya, tonto-Kagome suspiró tratando de pensar como era que de una mañana en un bosque misterioso buscando hierbas para Kaede se había vuelto en una bruja que los ataba con que ocurrencia.

-Vaya mierda, ocuparé colmillo de acero para soltarnos-Dijo decidido elevando con una mano la espada.

-¿Qué? ESTAS LOCO, me cortarás el brazo-Chilló asustada atrayendo su mano a su pecho junto con la de InuYasha, él se sonrojo levemente.

-Mmm Kagome mi mano…-Ella notó que la mano de él estaba tocando su pecho y de un ademan la separó dejando caer su muñeca junto a la de él a su costado-Kagome…-Aclaró su garganta- No tengo tan mala puntería-Agregó simulando que se sentía ofendido.

-NO.

-Kagome.

-ABAJO.

Mala decisión, Kagome cayó junto con el cuerpo pesado de InuYasha al piso golpeándose contra el duro suelo cayendo el sobre ella, Kagome podía sentir todo el cuerpo de InuYasha y eso la perturbo, respiró agitada sintiéndose avergonzada por su torpeza, los ojos ámbares muy abierto la miraban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocando con el de él. Sus labios…

-Aush…-Dijo bajito intentando pensar en otra cosa.

-KEH ahora sabes lo que se siente-Exclamó InuYasha con cierta burla comenzando a levantarse del suelo y ayudándola.

Esa magia de estar tan cerca de él había terminado, o quizás no… aun estaban unidos. Podía volver a decir abajo, Kagome despidió esos pensamientos turbios al sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Alaraco…-Volteó su rostro para que él no viera sus mejillas alborotadas.

-Entonces déjame probar la espada-Pidió esta vez con una voz algo más tranquila, Kagome lo miró fijamente.

-Ah-suspiró, él tenía razón no parecía haber otra solución-Pero ella dijo que solo había una forma…

-¿Y le creerás a alguien que ni conocemos?-Kagome volvió a suspirar ante las palabras de InuYasha.

-De acuerdo… no quiero mirar-Resignada llevó su cara al lado opuesto y apretó sus ojos, su corazón latía rápido esperando que lo hiciera luego y le achuntara sin perder su mano izquierda.

-Aquí voy...

-No, no, no-Kagome le quitó la mano, lo cual fue imposible dado que estaban unidos, lo que solo consiguió que terminara acercando demasiado al cuerpo de él otra vez, Kagome perdió el aliento ante la proximidad, InuYasha la observó directo a los ojos un poco nervioso, mejillas rojas otra vez, se enfadó consigo misma por no poder controlar las sensaciones que él la hacía experimentar-Lo siento…

-Confía en mi, jamás haría algo que te pudiera hacer daño-InuYasha apretó la mano de ella entre la suya para que ella sintiera que cada palabra que decía era sincera.

-Lo sé, InuYasha-Kagome intentó ignorar que ese roce le gustó, no era el momento para pensar en lo nerviosa que le ponía su cercanía, o como le encantaba que le tomara la mano, la de él era grande y masculina y la de ella pequeña, al verlas unida realmente la hacía sentir segura... Realmente estaba pensando demasiado en eso.

_Basta Kagome_, se reprendió mentalmente.

La joven volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando que realizará el movimiento, esta vez InuYasha no advirtió cuando iba a agitar su espada, solo sintió el viento que provoco Colmillo de acero mover sus cabellos y un gran ruido de metales chocando y luego otro ruido de algo pesado cayendo lejos.

Kagome abrió los ojos dudosa de mirar si aun tenía su mano o no, al menos no sentía sangre corriendo asique suponía que eso era bueno. Finalmente observó y vio que la espada estaba tirada lejos y la cara de incredulidad del Hanyou.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Rechazó a la espada, mierda, esta bruja realmente hizo un conjuro bueno…-Refunfuñó enojándose cada vez más.

-¿Tan malo es estar atado a mi?-Preguntó con un nudo en su garganta, las palabras salieron muy suaves y casi inaudibles pero por supuesto él pudo escucharlas.

-No se trata de eso Kagome, pero… em debemos liberarnos de esto-InuYasha caminó para buscar a Colmillo de Acero arrastrándola con él, sin embargo notó algo en la expresión de su rostro.

-Si…

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-Consultó preocupado intentando que no se le notara demasiado.

-Por nada…

-Kagome-InuYasha ocupó ese tono de voz cuando comenzaba a molestarse.

-Ya déjalo InuYasha, tenemos una misión, llevar a la aldea las hierbas que nos pidió Kaede y ahora soltarnos de esto.

-Si sé pero…

-Encontremos primero las hierbas y luego vemos que hacer con esto-Dijo señalando sus manos unidas por aquellas esposas mágicas.

-Bien.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por los comentarios n_n me alegra saber que les este gustando la historia.**

**¡Cariños a todos!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ~**


	3. Corazón acelerado

**Aclaración: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

"Estamos unidos más allá del tiempo y del espacio"

**Conjuro Travieso.**

_Corazón acelerado._

-Señorita Rumie ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos haciendo esto?-Preguntó una criatura con forma de pájaro de colores rosa y morado pálido que estaba posado sobre su hombro. Rumie lo miró levemente y luego siguió avanzando flotando a una distancia prudente de su entretención.

-Mmm posiblemente hasta que me aburra o hasta que esos dos logren sacar el hechizo.-Rumie se detuvo un instante para materializar en su mano una roja manzana de la cual comenzó a comer-Deliciosa-sonrió.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Parezco ser del tipo de persona que bromea con lo que dice, Tori-chan?-Preguntó ella con un tono de voz demasiado amable para el ave.

-No, no quise decir eso señorita Rumie…

-Ya sabes, en mis mejores tiempos las mujeres y los hombres venían con sus parejas al bosque para rogarme que los ayudara a ser felices por siempre, me traían tributos, me rezaban, me adoraban… pero luego por la guerra y otros monstruos que se hicieron pasar por deidades como yo… arruinaron todo, sobre todo el Youkai que se infiltró en mi bosque y me creo la reputación haciendo que todos pensaran que estas tierras son malditas… entonces comienzas a entender ¿Por qué hice lo que hice en denantes…?

-Quiere que el Hanyou al fin mate al monstruo que se apoderó de su palacio y tierras…

-Exacto, y sin necesidad de darles un empujón están yendo directo hacia él, soy fuerte pero nunca he sido lo suficiente para derrotar al Youkai Aku pero ese hibrido si puede… no es algo que me agrade pero realmente estoy harta de esta situación, quiero volver a mis días de gloria donde los humanos me adoraban y yo me divertía escuchando sus historias, estoy tan oxidada que se han vuelto más débiles mis poderes.-Rumie tiró lo que quedaba de la manzana comida al suelo volviendo a flotar a una distancia donde podía observar a la pareja adentrándose aún más en dirección a las montañas.

-Señorita Rumie eso quiere decir que podré recuperar mi verdadera forma-Vacilo en decir unos instantes Tori.

-Naturalmente mi fiel compañero-Le sonrió Rumi haciéndole cariño sobre la pequeña cabeza.

-.

-.

-.

Hace unos momentos atrás el sol había desaparecido entre los árboles dejando solo en el cielo un leve color rosáceo anaranjado manifestando que eran los últimos colores del día para dejar paso a la oscura y fría noche que se avecinaba. Kagome observó el cielo sentada frente a la fogata con un InuYasha obligado también a permanecer sentado.

-Deberíamos haber seguido-Reclamó de brazos cruzados, oh bueno, quizás solo un brazo de él cruzado el otro caía muerto a su lado atado al de la jovencita.

-Soy Humana, además no estoy en mi mejor forma, llevábamos tiempo viviendo tranquilos en la aldea. Hasta estaba pudiendo usar estos lindos Kimonos en vez de ese feo traje de sacerdotisa…-Murmuró contemplando la tela que cubría sus piernas y acariciándola con una mano.

-El otro era mejor te tapaba más.-Dijo sin pensarlo InuYasha.

-¿Disculpa?-Kagome enarcó la ceja comenzando a sentirse ofendida-¿Qué has tratado de insinuar?

-Yo… nada, Keh!-Se encogió de hombros como si con eso hubiera dado por terminada la conversación.

-InuYasha-Kagome uso ese tonito de advertencia que él realmente odiaba.

-No me puedes decir "Abajo" o te caes tú, tonta.-Dijo muy triunfante, Kagome lo miró por unos instantes desconcertada para finalmente solo dar un largo suspiro.

-Olvídalo, eres de otra época si crees que esto es mostrar piel entonces como sería en mi época.

-Ya no es tu época-Masculló frunciendo levemente las cejas.

-Tienes razón, pero bueno, claramente el uniforme escolar era mucho más corto asique no sé a qué viene esa actitud machista jerárquica tuya ahora-Kagome roló los ojos al ver la cara de no entender de InuYasha ante sus palabras-Bah, dejémoslo así, tonto…-Lo último lo murmuro algo molesta. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro para ese instante, la joven de cabello azabache fijo su mirada en la unión de las esposas, sus manos de vez en cuando se rosaban dorso con dorso por la inevitable cercanía que el artefacto ocasionaba. Kagome movió su mano unos milímetros para poder obtener un rose de él, luego miró a InuYasha algo avergonzada pero él parecía no haber notado su gesto, inmerso mirando el cielo de forma nostálgica. Entonces Kagome comenzó a sentir su corazón apretado, esa mirada la conocía y siempre la hacía cuando se encontraba con la sacerdotisa o cuando pensaba en ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo más debería pasar para que él la mirara a ella? No esperaba que olvidara su pasado, no era tan egoísta como para querer eso, pero que al menos pudiera vivir sin seguir atascado en ello.

¡Había dejado a su familia por estar con él! Y él aun no era capaz ni de besarla… y si aún seguía teniendo sentimientos por la sacerdotisa aunque no estuviera con ellos entonces las cosas jamás podrían avanzar. Kagome cada vez sintió su pecho doler más, se llevó su mano libre ahí y la apretó tratando de calmar los dolorosos latidos y el escozor en sus ojos de lágrimas que querían comenzar a salir.

-¿Kagome?-Le llamó InuYasha al notar un leve olor salado característico de sus lágrimas, pero no podía ver su rostro porque lo tenía hacia el lado opuesto, solo podía ver parte de oreja y frondoso cabello cayendo por su hombro y espalda.-Kagome…-Volvió a pronunciar intentado pensar que había hecho para que ella se pusiera ¿Triste? Ese era el aroma que sentía emanar de ella.-¿Por qué estas desanimada?-Preguntó cauteloso comenzando a desesperarse.

-Tengo sueño, quiero dormir-pronunció suavemente, no tenía ganas de lidiar con sus sentimientos en esos momentos, quizás solo estaba pensando demasiado, y siempre pensar demasiado solo hacía que terminara enredándose más y sacando conclusiones que la atormentaban en vez de calmar. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque tenía en ese momento a InuYasha frente a ella a escasos centímetros observándola con el ceño fruncido-Oh vamos, solo quiero dormir…

-Tus ojos…

-Es porque tengo sueño, tus ojos se humedecen cuando estás muy cansada sabes… ha sido día largo, hace mucho que no salíamos de la aldea y además esto….-Ella levantó sus manos esposadas.

-Hemos derrotado a Naraku, ya nada puede vencernos asique deberías relajarte-Le contestó InuYasha de una forma tan calma que ella se sintió sorprendida.

-InuYasha… yo…-Quería decirle te amo, pero pensó en la situación y realmente no era el mejor momento asique creyó mejor retractarse, suspiró y le sonrió- Es momento de dormir-Volvió a sonreírle débilmente y se acomodó en el saco de dormir recostándose llevándose a InuYasha obligadamente también a recostarse, quedando ambos acostados, Kagome se acurrucó un poco más cerca a su lado y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse y así lo hizo, inhalando el aroma masculino del joven se quedó dormida profundamente. InuYasha observó su rostro relajado largo rato, cuando se aseguró que su respiración le indicaba que estaba totalmente dormida acercó su rostro al de ella y roso sus labios levemente con los suaves de Kagome, fue solo un leve contacto pero el suficiente para hacer latir su corazón agitadamente, se acomodó quedando su rostro solo a milímetros de ella y decidió también dormir.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente que los despertó a ambos, InuYasha se incorporó atrayendo a Kagome consigo pasando una mano por su cintura para tenerla sujeta mientras el suelo cada vez se sacudía con mayor intensidad y resquebrajaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Kagome abrazada a él aun adormilada. InuYasha le iba a responder cuando comenzó a abrirse la tierra bajo sus pies, antes de caer logró saltar y posarse sobre un firme árbol que por sus raíces parecía ser de los pocos más estables en ese momento.

-Qué demonios…-InuYasha fijó sus ojos en lo alto del cerro en donde veía un gran humo espeso grisáceo rodear la punta… -Parece que no será tan fácil como pensamos recolectar las hierbas de la vieja Kaede.

Kagome no pudo estar más de acuerdo cuando divisó que de ese humo comenzaban a salir monstruos que venían directo hacia ellos.

**Continuará…**

**Al fin pude actualizar, gracias, gracias, gracias por los comentarios. Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia :3 **

**¡Abrazo de oso a todos!**

**Gracias por leer (^-^)**


	4. El monstruo de las montañas

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

"Me gustas y no sé porque, todo en ti me parece muy lindo"

**Conjuro Travieso.**

_El Monstruo de las montañas._

Ni siquiera pudieron arrancar, en un solo pestañear el monstruo había saltado de su humo y cayó parado al suelo haciendo vibrar todo escuchándose un gran estruendo.

-¡Quién demonios eres tú!-Gritó InuYasha exigiendo saber de forma ruda, posó su mano en la espada.

-No creo que puedas pelear con tu espada-Le dijo bajito Kagome señalándole sus manos-No podrás moverla ni siquiera pelear conmigo así, tampoco puedo usar mis flechas…-Comenzó a ponerse ansiosa y nerviosa ante el desfavorable panorama.

1-No peleaban con un monstruo fuerte hace mucho tiempo.

2-Ella no podía usar su arco.

3-Él no podía usar su espada.

_¿Qué haremos?_

Se preguntó en su cabeza tratando de buscar una solución rápida. Kagome miró al monstruo desde atrás de InuYasha, quien aún esperaba que él hablara y solo le había murmurado un cállate por el insignificante detalle que ella le mencionó.

_Piensa Kagome, piensa. _

-InuYasha súbeme a tu espalda.

-¿Qué?

-Súbeme rápido, así podrás manejar tu espada, trataré de volverme como una extensión tuya.

-Tus brazos son más cortos que los míos.

-¡Solo hazlo!-Le chilló cuando vio que el monstruo abría la boca. InuYasha la subió a su espalda y Kagome se acomodó de tal forma con su cuerpo cargado hacia adelante y hacia sus brazos unidos para que él pudiera blandir la espada con mayor comodidad.

-Me has preguntado quien soy yo, intruso, que irrespetuoso-Dijo finalmente el demonio, con su voz gutural, era de el porte de un edificio de treinta pisos, su cuerpo de un verde musgo, ojos como cocodrilos y dientes filudos. No tenía orejas pero si dos orificios ubicados a cada costado de los parietales, una nariz tosca y aplastada con grandes fosas nasales. De sus extremidades inferiores seguía brotando levemente el humo que lo acompañaba.

-Keh, tú eres él que ha venido aquí de manera altanera.

-Orejas de monstruo pero cuerpo humano, ya sé quién eres, eres un Hanyou, el híbrido InuYasha.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? bola de moco. Pero jah, no sabía que mi nombre se había vuelto tan famoso.

-Lo es, derrotaste a Naraku pero yo soy mucho más fuerte que ese fracasado, mi nombre es Tokimeku…-El demonio llevo sus fríos ojos entonces a Kagome, con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca dejó desnudos sus dientes de cuchillas, luego se pasó su larga lengua bífida por los labios- Una mujer… tú debes ser la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa, oh, yo debo comerte, sí que debo comerte-El demonio comenzó a dar leves saltitos en su lugar de felicidad aplaudiendo con sus gigantes manos.

Kagome tragó duro y algo molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo aún la trataran como "La reencarnación de"?

-Escúchame bien idiota, mi nombre es Kagome, Ka-go-me, no soy reencarnación de nadie, soy solo **YO**- Espetó irritada, InuYasha la miró por unos instantes recordando su primer encuentro, luego apartó esos pensamientos, no era el momento de recordar ese tipo de cosas.

-Una vez traté de comerme a la sacerdotisa Kikyou, mi cuerpo no era así, ella me maldijo deformándomelo pero ahora pienso que me dio su bendición, ¿y sabes que es lo que más me encanta comer?

-No me interesa…-Murmuró Kagome apretando su brazo libre al hombro de InuYasha.

-Me encanta comer mujeres jóvenes con poderes espirituales, me hacen más fuerte… así que…-Esta vez abrió más grande su boca y salió un rayo de energía directo hacia la pareja.

InuYasha sacó su espada de la funda y logró golpear el ataque desviándolo a otra zona.

-¿Escuchó eso Señorita Rumie?

-Ha comenzado la batalla, es mejor mantenernos a esta distancia, estoy apostando mis cartas a favor de ese Hanyou y ganaré.

-Pero están esposados, ¿Eso no dificultará sus movimientos?

Rumie se quedó callada por unos instantes, luego sonrió a su pequeño compañero.

-A veces de situaciones así te fortaleces más ya lo verás.

-No entiendo a que apunta Señorita Rumie.

-Solo ten presente esto, el amor, proteger aquello que amas es como un impulso, una fuerza en tu interior que te ayuda y motiva a sacar lo mejor de ti, y ellos tienen todo ese potencial y más-Sonrió con calma- Oh mira, subiremos al primero árbol del bosque, desde ahí se podrá ver todo el espectáculo.

En el lugar de batalla, InuYasha seguía golpeando con su espada arduamente los ataques de Tokimeku, los cuales eran consecutivos, sin poderle dar una oportunidad de aproximarse, sabía que Kagome estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de volverse una parte de él y así no interponerse en la batalla, pero aun así tenía ciertas dificultades para mover la espada con libertad.

-No pienses en mi-Le dijo Kagome cuando uno de los ataques casi los lastima.

-¿Qué?

-Te estas reteniendo porque piensas que me puedes hacer daño al moverte rápido, solo concéntrate en la batalla, yo estaré bien porque estoy contigo.

-Kagome… bien, así lo…-No pudo terminar de responder porque recibió directo en su cuerpo un manotazo del demonio, fueron proyectados directo al suelo, antes de caer InuYasha logró dar vuelta a Kagome para él aceptar el impacto.

-No se desconcentren-Dijo burlonamente caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó InuYasha a la muchacha del futuro ignorando completamente al demonio.

-Te dije que no pensaras en mi-Respondió Kagome con un rostro determinado intentando levantarse junto con él.

-Pero…

-Necesitamos tiempo, creo que es momento de poner en práctica lo que me enseñó la anciana Kaede.

-¿Qué?

Kagome cerró los ojos siendo consciente de que el demonio solo estaba a centímetros de ellos, comenzó a emitir un rezo rápido, una luz violeta los rodeo y se intensificó cada vez más hasta que destellaba todo tan fuerte que Tokimeku tuvo que detenerse al encontrarse ciego.

-¡Bien! InuYasha solo tenemos unos segundos, a lo más un minuto antes de que vuelva a ver.

-Si- InuYasha se encontraba desconcertado. ¿En qué momento su frágil Kagome se había vuelto una gran sacerdotisa? Parecía que ella lo estaba protegiendo a él y no al revés, ese sentimiento lo hizo sentir indefenso y algo enojado, era su responsabilidad protegerla.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no te mueves?-Le gritó Kagome desconcertada.

-Esto no está bien-Dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Solo muévete y atácalo!

-No. Soy yo quien te protege, es mi responsabilidad, no tú a mí- Exclamó con voz ronca. Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida por unos segundos, luego sus cejas se entre juntaron y sus labios se cerraron en una mueca, para finalmente terminar suspirando.

-InuYasha, no te pongas machista en este momento en que estamos en peligro, no tiene nada que ver con quien protege a quien, ambos nos cuidamos mutuamente, y estoy en este instante tratando de ayudar a que sobrevivamos ambos. Además no tiene nada de malo en que quiera protegerte, después de todo eres la persona a quien amo. Entonces déjate de eso y ¡MUEVETE!-Chilló golpeándole el brazo-Si te mueves, lo derrotas, si lo derrotas, me proteges. ¿Entiendes?-Kagome pudo ver como la duda en los ojos de InuYasha se disipaba por una más tierna.

-Yo también te protejo por el mismo motivo que tú a mí…

-¿El mismo motivo?-Preguntó, pero antes de poder seguir conversando InuYasha la había vuelto a subir en su espalda, para ir de saltos subiéndose por el cuerpo de Tokimeku, quien se había estado retorciendo en esos largos segundos desesperado por no poder ver. Tuvieron que esquivar sus manos que intentaban atraparlos al sentirlos subir por su gruesa piel.

-¿Qué me hiciste mocosa? Te mataré, te comeré-Exclamaba vigoroso.

-No lo creo, toma esto ¡Viento cortante!- Agitó su espada con fuerza desplegando el viento cortante con toda su potencia, este cubrió al demonio en ráfagas que cortaban y destrozaban su cuerpo una y otra vez, sus gritos se volvieron agudos por largo rato hasta que finalmente todo quedó en silencio.

-Lo logramos- Sonrió Kagome dando saltitos de victoria- Creí que estaríamos oxidados pero lo logramos, InuYasha-Le dio un codazo amistoso, él le devolvió la sonrisa con cautela.

-Keh, derroté a Naraku, eso me hace el ser más fuerte, nadie puede vencerme-Se jactó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Kagome lo miró de pronto de una forma más seria pero también amorosa, él sintió ese escalofrió de miedo recorrer su columna vertebral, ella tenía esa mirada de que haría una pregunta complicada de la cual él posiblemente no podría escaparse.

-Dijiste-Comenzó ella con una voz dulce y queda- Dijiste que me protegías por el mismo motivo de que yo a ti… ¿Podrías ser más específico con ello, sobre cuál es tú motivo para protegerme? InuYasha.

InuYasha tragó duro pensando que quizás estaría mejor en el estómago del monstruo muerto que teniendo que enfrentar su sentimiento y decirlos. Pero lo sabía, esta vez no había escapatoria, había llegado el tiempo de confesárselos a Kagome.

**Continuará…**

¿Me perdí mucho tiempo? Lo sé, lo sé, no me maten, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias como siempre por los mensajes de apoyo tanto de este fanfics, como de mis anteriores creaciones de los cuales aún me llegan lindos comentarios 3

Besitos.


End file.
